


Torn Between Passion And Pride

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Gym Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The workout regime is always the same; Pharah pushes you to your limit keeping up with her, then demands more from you as she makes you take care of how hot and flustered she gets in the gym. You're starting to get the groove of it. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Torn Between Passion And Pride

You barely have the weights set back after finishing the last of your bench press reps when Pharah climbs on top of you. "Nice going," she says, and you were so caught up in doing your reps that you didn't notice she's shed her workout pants until her bare pussy is flush against your face, grinding against you without restraint. "Now get licking. Your workout isn't done yet." And while you are worn down, sweaty, out of breath, and absolutely not ready to start fucking right now, Pharah's aggression leaves you without much of a choice, and you start to lick at her tight mound as she grinds up on you, leaning slowly forward. "Nice hustle so far, though. You're coming along nicely."

Pharah doesn't charge you for her help in coaching you through your workouts, letting you tail her and simply follow on through her routine after her. All she demands is that after the workout you help deal with her tensions, all the hot flare-ups of need that wash over her afterward. You don't know how true her claim of being horny after a workout is, but you know much better than to argue against it as she pushes upon you with such a bold offer. You take it, accepting her aggressive intent as everything you could ever ask for, especially as she tugs your pants down and fishes your cock out, not wasting a second in sucking it not only into her mouth, but down into her throat. Pharah doesn't leave you wanting.

As her overheating, sweaty body lies atop yours, you focus on eating her out, trying not to get waylaid by the pleasures of having her down between your legs sucking on your cock. It's important to keep your head on straight, to avoid distractions as you fumble through trying to keep up with her, Her routine is a lot more than you know how to deal with, an intense flare of hunger and need that leaves you startled by just how intense this can all get, but you feel so ready to give up to whatever she wants. Each lick against her pussy explores the depths of arousal that lend credence to her claim of indeed being this horny after a workout, and you can't help but accept that the temptation is nearly irresistible.

There's no chance to talk with her body pinning yours down and demanding you eat her out, but she's not taking breaks either. Everything she does is firm and confident as she focuses on throating your cock and letting the pleasures carry her off, letting nothing pull her from the chance to give in. Everything Pharah does is so forward and so delightful that you have a tough time making sense of all of it, but you find yourself craving the opportunity. Submission to Pharah is too sweet to deny, and you give up to it happily every time. 

She cums first, moaning, and heaving atop you, the vibrations rumbling through your cock as she throats you, wild and sloppy in how she gags her way through a blowjob that has her working as hard on your dick as she had been in her workout. The idea you could ever possibly hold back from this is insane, nearly unthinkable. You cum hard, losing yourself to the messy, gooey eruption into her throat that she's been pleading for, and you feel the rush of pure delight hit you as you go limp and relax, lying there in pure delight.

"A few weeks ago, you were too sore to fuck after a workout," Pharah purrs, lifting off of you and grabbing you by the wrist. "Now look at you."

"I feel a lot stronger now, and it's thanks to you," you tell her.

"Show me."

She tugs you off with her in a feverish fit of need, greedily seeking a chance to find out for herself what you can do as she pulls you with her out to the locker room. It's long after hours here, but Pharah has run of the place, and you follow her without caring about how your pants are just off now. You're too focused on the sway of her tight ass and the way her toned legs glisten with seat, the way her whole body begs of you pure surrender.

You end up pushed onto a bench, sitting down as she grips her top. It comes off with some difficulty, clinging to her glistening body, as you strip down to nothing, too. Pharah moves with purpose in everything she does, and as she climbs onto your cock, it's no different. She pushes her way down onto you and begins to ride hard, rocking back and forth along your shaft in ready shows of pure need, a dizzy, reckless lust that doesn't have time for you to hold back, settling her way onto you and beginning to buck along your lap, shoving her sweaty tits into your face. Your tongue recklessly begins to lick along them, accepting the pleasures demanded of you.

Her lips find your ear, nibbling on it and purring hotly. "I knew you'd get used to it. Nothing will make you work harder than knowing you can fuck a beautiful woman at the end of it. Something about you made you seem like you could keep up, and your big cock is just a nice bonus." Her hips work stubbornly up and down, shoving onto your lap and riding your cock in a feverish, messy seated cowgirl that lets you keep up the delight of licking all over her chest. At least until she pushes you down, shoving you onto your back and letting you watch her from a distance. "How do I look?' she asked.

With her breasts heaving and her brown body glistening in sweat, muscles tightening, a smoldering glare of pure need in her eyes, you know there's only one answer. "Like a goddess," you tell her, admiring her with the hungry, helpless gaze that holds you tight. You don't know how to control yourself now, admiring in dazed, enthralled delight as you behold her glory, the majesty of a body riding faster along your lap. You can't deny her the satisfaction. Can't pretend you aren't enthralled by everything she does. Pharah's body holds to it a glory and a hunger like nothing else, and you accept it all, unconditional and helpless.

Her moans of pure delight rumble as she grips you tighter, pushing you up along the bench a bit as her thrusts get further out of control. She's vicious and forward in how she rides you, certain of what needs to be and letting you drown in the deluge of winding, dizzy lust that hits just right. Pharah knows how to keep you begging for more, and you can't fight against the joy of giving up to this. All of it. You thrash and wriggle, giving in deeper, messier, knowing where this goes and what her body demands of you, and you just can't help but give up to it all.

Your cock erupts inside of her, gasps passing your lips as you cum hard, as you lean into the dizzy embrace of shameless, helpless need. Trembling vigor and delirious submission to her dominant greed has you helpless, lying there in shaky acceptance. Her orgasm is much more fiery, much more driven. She holds on even through the messy pulses of pleasure, composed like only she can be. Fresh from a workout, drenched in sweat, riding your lap to a loud orgasm she doesn't pretend isn't rocking her world, but still so firm. So composed.

"And what do you do to a goddess?" she finally asks, fingers running along your bare chest.

"Worship them," you groan.

"Correct." She pulls off of your lap and stands before her. You know what she wants. Her taut abs glisten perhaps the brightest of all with sweat. Maybe it's just how you're already fixated on them, but her top doesn't cover them, doesn't wick away any of the sweat she produces through her workout, and she sems to make a note of leaving it all there. For you.

To your knees you fall before the goddess, hands grasping her hips and the shaky pulse of utter hopelessness surging through you. There's no restraint in the way you push forward, starting to lick up and down Pharah's abs, cleaning away the salty-sweet sweat with your tongue. It's reverence of the highest degree, a helpless show of devotion you don't try to hide from as you let this all take you. Pharah deserves whatever she wants, and you deserve to taste her very essence. To lick the sweat off of her body and accept the whole-hearted pleasure that takes you by storm.

Your head moves in wild motions, frayed sways of desire and need that don't let up for anything, and the more you let her take you, the hotter you burn. Her moans are firm and controlled; she knows not to give you too much or to praise you for doing this. It's you who seeks favour with her here, and your adoration of her abs is about earning the privilege of fucking her again. And more than that, the privilege of licking her bare stomach and tasting the ripe pungency of Pharah fresh off of a workout.

Her hips rock. The pleasure she finds isn't directly sexual, you're sure. But it's arousal. Foreplay that makes her feel loved and beautiful, like the goddess you say she is. She lets it boil over before she pulls back. "The showers," she says, heading away. "You may fuck me against the wall, as a treat."

You're just as fast as scrambling into the shower to fuck her as you were to drop to your knees. The hot water stream rains down upon your bodies as you grab her and pin her up to the wall, your cock shoving back into her, and this time, you're in control. Not too harshly in control, of course; Pharah is letting you fuck her. But you want to show off your intensity, want to proclaim proudly the desires and the heat that come from these training sessions, as you shove deep and begin to fuck in wild strokes and desires, losing yourself to the opportunity before you. Pharah's body is waiting and receptive, ready to give up to your cock and ready to learn the wild joys you can bring her to, and you don't want to hold back those possibilities as everything you do bursts forward in a fit of desire.

Her pussy yields to you, arms wrap around your shoulders, legs kick up and embrace your waist. She lets you take her as thoroughly as you can, guiding her hips against your thrusts, meeting them in helpless surrender. "I'm training you to be a remarkable lover," she moans. It's not the first time she's said as much, and you're fairly sure now of all of it. A strong but submissive lover who has the intensity to keep up with her, the durability to work out and still fuck like an animal, the wild lust for every inch of her perfect body. You're the combination of everything she wants, and as she shapes you to be her ideal partner, you fall deeper into everything about her.

"For you, I'll do anything," you groan, a promise that you underscore by pressing your lips against hers, meeting the fire and commotion of a messy kiss, craving her body and all the pleasures that come with it, senselessly sinking into desire and delight that doesn't feel like it can be helped. There's nothing you want more than to let yourself go completely, and every thrust into her pushes harder against that, demanding so much pleasure and leaving no time to think about any of it as you hammer forward, as you allow yourself to unravel at the seams. Pharah meets your kisses, not pushing back against them or fighting for dominance; she lets you take charge and prove yourself.

The shower raining down on both of you washes away the sweat, leaving you both clean and a different kind of wet, your bodies sliding against one another, embracing a hastier crash toward madness as the pleasures prove to be too much for either of you to bear. You're both so lit up and so tightly wound, craving pleasure and not able to think clearly anymore, starting to wash up while knowing you two will just keep getting dirtier. Know that with the ball rolling, you'll end sweaty all over again by the time the two of you are done.

When you cum, it's with a hard slam forward. You pin her up to the wall and let out a wild groan of pleasure, a dizzy rush of shameless, shaky delights leaving you drunk on the power and the fever. You give her all you can muster, losing yourself to pure excitement as you cum deep inside of her. Pharah screams your name, body tightening around you as she holds on as firm as she could, and there is simply no care or restraint behind this indulgence. It's just madness. Pure, shameless bliss and a greed that leaves you unable to help yourself, as her pussy clenches down around your cock and begs you for every drop. You give her all of it, fill her and accept the thrill of completely losing yourself.

As she gasps and shivers in the post-orgasmic haze of being pushed so hard, her fingers tighten down at your shoulders and Pharah lets out shaky, delighted moans. "I didn't think I'd ever meet the perfect partner," she moaned. "But on month one... I'm already ready to say with full confidence that I think I love you." Her cheeks burn. It's a vulnerability that stands in contrast to everything else she's done through the day, but you don't hold that against her.

"I love you too," you tell her, meeting her lips and briefly making things seem like a slow, sweet moment is going to follow. That way, when your hips begin to hammer in and out of her once more, you can get her laughing at how sneaky you've been.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
